deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Twitcher
Twitchers are specialized Slasher variants created from hosts equipped with stasis modules. They are first encountered in the ruins of the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], and later spread into the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. They additionally appear on Aegis VII and on the Sprawl in Dead Space 2: Severed. They also make an appearance in Dead Space 3 on Tau Volantis. Description The Twitchers are the result of the Necromorph infection converting the corpses of people who were equipped with built-in Stasis Modules (such as soldiers, security personnel or special division scientists). They are physically similar to Slashers in most aspects. A disturbing side-effect of the transformation is that the Stasis modules become fused with the resulting creature, and the effect of the Stasis Module are strangely reversed, with terrifying results. Because of the reversed Stasis Module merged into their bodies, Twitchers can react and move several times faster than any other Necromorph variant, making them very hard to hit before they close in to melee range. It also causes them to have highly erratic and spastic movements, and their features seem to blur as they move when seen close up. Due to their incredible speed, they are very capable of dodging Isaac's weapons in harder difficulties when they see it coming. They also make distinctive jabbering noises when they get close. Their name is derived from their constant twitching and spasmodic behavior. Their design is similar to that of a Slasher; however, this is hard to notice due to their speed. Their heads, legs, and bodies retain a vaguely human form, albeit much chunkier and muscular than Slashers (likely due to the fact that the infected soldiers or security personnel tend to be more well-built than civilians). Some lack the small chest appendages of the Slashers, but their talons are much larger. Their heads have a massive, hollowed-out indentation on the top of the skull, and tiny tentacles fill the gap. They also seem to be missing both of their eyes. Furthermore, their faces seem to be almost static; they never change their facial expression, which is fixed in a blank and hollow stare. They will oftentimes bend themselves backwards and walk on their human legs and their slashing blades while the talons protruding from their stomach wave in the air. This can cause it to be potentially difficult to dismember them, since it protects their blades. The infected Titan Station security officers, Oracles and S.C.A.F. science division miners remain largely humanoid and still wear most of their armor, so they don't seem to be as extensively infected as the Valor's marines. However, they are still just as deadly. Variants Marine/Colonist Twitcher Marines and colonists of the Aegis VII that have a stasis unit installed on their RIG suit will turn into Twitchers. These variants are only encountered in Dead Space after the USM Valor collides with the USG Ishimura as well as down in the colony on the planet. The victims have their armor torn off during the mutation. The top part of the skull is cut off with the brain having gone missing, with only blood vessels tangling in place. The face is stuck in a lifeless expression with the eyes having disappeared. The abdomen muscles and skin have been ripped off, with the intestines being visible. The host's shoulder blades have expanded outwards, making it look like the Twitcher has wings, giving them a unique appearance. The blades are sprouted from the host's original hands that the Necromorph uses to cut its victims. EarthGov Soldier Twitcher EarthGov soldiers that have a stasis unit will mutate into a Twitcher. They look exactly the same as their common Slasher counterpart, except they have superior speed and strength. Oracle Twitcher The most unique type of Twitcher. Only two are encountered in the series, created from the Unitologists who attempted to kidnap Lexine Murdoch for further experiments. Unlike the two previous variants, these Twitchers have a completely new set of bladed arms created from muscle and bone. The original arms are stuck in a crawling position on the Twitcher's chest. The head is highly mutated, with two glowing eyes and two mouths. The head has grown larger and turned red, presumably from excessive blood build-up. Deep Dig Team Miner Twitcher These Twitchers were once miners that were part of the Science Division of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces. They are first encountered on the mountain Research Compound of Tau Volantis, first seen lurking in the distance before making an appearance just after two Circle soldiers ambush Isaac and Carver, who are heading back to the Biology Sector. Compared to the previous variants, they are highly superior in speed. They do not stop attacking with each strike and will attempt to surround the player in numbers, even when getting hit. These Twitchers still wear the miners' original clothing along with a flashlight attached to the former shoulder that has a mutated blade arm now in place. The original hands are cut off from the arms for unknown reasons with a pair of new blade arms sprouting from the back. The Twitchers wear some sort of masks with two pointy protrusions near the jaw. The host's lips are torn off with the skeletal mouth being visible. The head appears to be completely bald as well. Some sort of mutated veins go around the Twitcher's chest and top part. Strategy *Increased speed aside, these Necromorphs are essentially a variant of the Slasher. *Twitchers will fake death if their legs are removed. As such, it is prudent to keep the Twitcher in sight until its death is confirmed. *Twitchers will often feign death as a Slasher will (more often when their arms are cut off). The way to tell if a Twitcher is playing dead is the same as a Slasher; a death animation can be observed. *Using Stasis on a Twitcher overrides the effect of its own Stasis Module and brings its speed down to that of any other Necromorph under Stasis. *Distance is key. As such, while they're still charging, a weapon with an instantaneous projectile speed, such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle, can be used. The Line Gun beam will likely have no effect, as the Twitcher can dodge it. *On Easy, a single powered up Line Gun shot across the upper torso will cut off both arms, killing them instantly. *Their running speed is formidable. The Contact Beam's secondary attack, or a shot from the Force Gun, can knock Twitchers back and deal heavy damage. *Pulse Rifle rounds do a good job of keeping them from moving, and can also cut down any accompanying Necromorphs, such as Exploders. *A legless Twitcher crawls with the speed of a running Slasher, but their arms are easier to target this way. *If they become too hard to target, the Ripper is a brilliant weapon to use. *An interesting item to note about the Twitchers is that if they do charge at high speed, a shot in the leg can bring them to the floor, breaking off their arms and often killing them. This is achievable on Medium difficulty using a fully upgraded Plasma Cutter or Line Gun. *Twitchers will not die instantly when both arms are removed. They will remain alive and attempt to headbutt attackers. Any military corpses should be completely dismembered, including the removal of legs and heads. *Twitchers and Slashers are the only Necromorphs whose transformation can be observed. *The Ripper is not always a good choice against a Twitcher, as it will sometimes dodge the saw blades. *Using the Contact Beam's primary fire against a Twitcher is not recommended. It can easily dodge the shot, and switching weapons or recharging a shot, which may be easily dodged again, can be detrimental. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, Twitchers move just as fast as in Dead Space, although they are much more resilient. Using Stasis is sound advice, especially if engaging multiple Twitchers. *In Severed, they also dash side-to-side randomly, but still move at the same speed, making them much harder to hit. This also makes stasis even more valuable in dealing with them. *In Dead Space 3, generally any weapon with a knockback effect and some close range power and area of effect is extremely effective in combating Twitchers, being able to knock them down or kill them outright with enough power. *In Dead Space 3, Twitchers are likely more resilient to dismemberment and their movement is similar to the Dead Space 2 variant. They are often encountered while accompanying Exploders in later levels. In this case, killing Twitchers first is the right choice, since Twitchers will quickly close the distance and slash the Player while they are trying to shoot the Exploders. This is can prove to be fatal in chapters where rooms are cramped. Trivia *The Twitcher is the only Necromorph to receive a total overhaul in both sound and appearance in the sequel. *In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC and Dead Space 3, the Twitcher is thinner and less bulky than the marine version. They have been observed bending backwards and using their arms as support. *Oddly enough, the Marines had helmets, but when you look at their Necromorph head there isn't a helmet. This may be because the Infector knocked their helmets off, or the Twitchers' heads grew too large and destroyed the helmets. This does not happen to the Sprawl security officer, Oracle and S.C.A.F. scientist Twitchers. *A common bug found in Dead Space involves Twitchers and ventilation shafts. Sometimes the player will find a Twitcher running in circles endlessly, never attacking Isaac. Shooting them has no effect, but if the player stands in the path of the running Twitcher or strikes the creature, it immediately leaps up into a ventilation shaft either on the roof or in the wall. Sometimes, this can occur even if there isn't a shaft to jump in, at which point the creature leaps through the nearest wall. *When Twitchers run into Gravity Panels, they don't become completely dismembered or even get lifted up. They simply drop dead. However, as soon as they die, they will be affected by the panel's effects. (The Steam version has this fixed.) *Twitchers are the fastest enemy in the game, even when their legs are dismembered. *The Twitcher is first introduced as soon as you enter the USM Valor. *The same Twitcher can be found in the initial hangar bay area as well and on the other side of the cargo puzzle. If the player decides to shoot at the creature as it observes Isaac, it proceeds to attack him. *As Twitchers are also encountered on the Aegis VII colony, it is likely that they are created from any RIG wearer outfitted with a Stasis Module. *When killed, they will gibber and mutter incoherently for a short while, then remain silent. *In the special death sequence, depending on the camera angle, the Twitchers stare at the player for a few moments before skittering off, breaking the fourth wall. *The veins inside a marine Twitcher's head will wiggle around even when it is dead. *It appears odd that there are no Twitchers in Dead Space 2, as there are many bodies of security officers throughout the Sprawl. However, you do encounter Slashers and Enhanced Slashers with their uniforms still intact in some areas, most notably in the Government Sector. *Twitchers are not present in Dead Space 2. ''The closest version you meet is the Slasher in the room where you get Stasis and you can't kill it without it. However, they make a comeback in the ''Dead Space 2: Severed DLC. Instead of marines, the Twitchers are made from the corpses of the former Titan Station Security Force officers. Now, rather than charging in one direction, they zig-zag as they close in on the Player, making them more difficult to hit. *Sometimes, the shoulder-mounted flashlights on the infected Titan Station security officers and S.C.A.F. scientists are still lit, which, in addition to their spastic idle animation, makes them easier targets to identify in darker areas on Titan Station and Tau Volantis. *The two "Men in White" that Gabe encounters along with Lexine near the end of the DLC are unique from any other Sprawl Twitcher in that they do not possess Security Suits, nor the indicative flashlight (they instead wear the suits of the "Men in White", speculated to be Oracles). They could have turned into Twitchers from the ring weapons they wear. *The Twitcher's sounds appear to be made of distorted vowel sounds in Dead Space. But in Dead Space 2: Severed and Dead Space 3, their sounds are completely unintelligible. *Occasionally in Dead Space 2, a Slasher wearing some of the officers' armor will appear. It is unknown why they weren't transformed into Twitchers. In fact, the Twitcher model is the same as the Officer Slashers. *The RIGs worn by the security team in Dead Space: Downfall appear to have Stasis modules on the right side. However, none of them are transformed into Twitchers, and no Twitchers are encountered by Isaac until after he visits the USM Valor. It is possible that the writers and directors of the movie did not consider this when making it, as it would probably have made the security team's journey near-impossible. *In the Dead Space 3 trailer, the models for the Oracle and Titan Station officer Twitchers appear. In the game, however, they are simply re-textured models of the Titan mines Slasher variant, but with the addition of the shoulder mounted flashlight working, unlike in the previous game. *Just like all the enemies in Dead Space 2 ''and ''Dead Space 3, ''the Twitchers' AI and attacks have been buffed and they will constantly try to attack the player and will retreat for only a moment when damaged. If they aren't damaged, they will continuously hit the player until he/she is dead. In the first game, the Twitchers retreat two meters back after each blow. Death Scene * A unique and rare death scene sometimes occurs in the first game if Isaac has his RIG health bar at critical status. The Twitcher quickly slices off Isaac's right arm, at which Isaac takes a look while the Necromorph pulls another swift strike at his torso. Isaac attempts to take few steps but the upper part of his body collapses while the rest attempts to walk a few steps forward but collapses as well. The Twitcher then proceeds to break the fourth wall and stares towards the player him/herself as the screen fades to black. * If Isaac is hit by a Twitcher's barrage of slashes while he is low on health, he will simply be sliced in half. * In ''Dead Space 3, if Isaac or Carver has low health, the Twitcher will stab him, then start a barrage of slashes and stabs at very high speeds. Isaac/Carver will shake violently, try to aim their weapon at the Twitcher, and then fall apart, completely dismembered. Gallery twitcher marine.png|Marine Twitcher render. oracle twitcher 1.png|Oracle Twitcher render. S.C.A.F Miner Twitcher.jpg|S.C.A.F Miner Twitcher render. File:166608 494989571658 18523496658 6336114 4873027 n.jpg|A Twitcher attacks Gabe. File:Oracle twitcher front.bmp.jpg|The Oracle Twitchers. File:Oracle twitcher back.bmp.jpg|Rear view of an Oracle Twitcher in Dead Space 2: Severed. Close up.jpg|Face DeadSpaceSeveredNecroTwitcher.jpg|The Police Twitcher from Dead Space 2: Severed. Nueva imagen (1).jpg|Face of the Police Twicher. 870997-twitcher_super.jpg|The Soldier Twitcher from Dead Space. ds3 oracle.png|The Oracle Twitchers make an appearance in a trailer for Dead Space 3 TwitchersDS3.png|An early placeholder model for the Twitchers in a trailer for Dead Space 3 File:Ds3_twitcher.jpg|A Twitcher concept art for Dead Space 3'' Dead-Space-Twitcher.jpg|A close up of the Dead Space 3 Twitcher concept art Rawr.jpg|3 Twitchers under super-stasis in Dead Space 3 Ben-wanat-enemy-twitcher03.jpg|Early concept art of a Twitcher. Concept Necromorph.jpg|Concept art of a Twitcher. ben-wanat-enemy-twitcher04.jpg|Ditto ben-wanat-enemy-twitcher05.jpg|Ditto x2 ben-wanat-enemy-twitcher06.jpg|Ditto x3 Armless Twichers.jpg Armless Ditto.jpg It's gonna be hot.jpg Size difference.jpg One arm.jpg Charging.jpg Under stasis.jpg Fake Death.jpg Appearances *Dead Space *Dead Space 2: Severed *Dead Space 3 *Dead Space 3: Awakened Sources Videos de:Twitcher es:Twitcher ru:Twitcher it:Twitcher